Comfort Never Hurts an Ed
by UPlover
Summary: Eddy storms out of the house when his parents think they should get help. With a talk from Edd, Eddy soon changes his mind.
1. Chapter 1

Eddy stormed out from his house into the cool night air.

He was fine. There was nothing wrong with him.

'Eddy, we think you need therapy.'

Therapy? Who the heck wants to waste their time in therapy? He would solve his troubles by himself, just like he always did.

He was fine. He would work everything out by himself.

Eddy headed out from the cul-de-sac, ignoring his parents, wanting to be alone.

Little did he know that he was being watched by a certain friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddy sat himself in the grass on a vacant hill. It looked over the cul-de-sac.

It had only been two days since he saw his brother.

Everything changed that day.

He and his friends were finally accepted by the others. Yesterday was one of the best days of his life. They spent all day at Kevin's eating jawbreakers, hanging out with the other kids and watching one of his favorite movies.

'Thanks for coming, guys. It was fun.'  
'Sure was, Kev. Let's have this again some time.'  
'Totally. 'Night, Eddy.'

Eddy remembered when Kevin held up his fist and he flinched.  
It was only a fist bump.

'Eddy, we think you need therapy.'

It was dark all around Eddy. He didn't want to be out here by himself, but he didn't want to go home.

He had no idea what was around him other then the trees.

But, what if he wasn't alone.

Eddy had no idea if his brother was going to come find him. He hit him in the face with a door for Christ sake. Why wouldn't he try and get revenge?

'I thought you wanted to hang with your hero.'

A chill ran up Eddy's spine.

That was the first time he saw his brother in eight years and didn't even change.

That stupid jerk never cared about him. All these years Eddy told himself that all the pain was his brothers way of loving him.

Eddy was stupid. He wasted his childhood hiding behind his brothers mask to earn acceptance.

Everyone hated him.

Had hated him.

Do they still hate him?

Eddy hated himself.

He took others money, pushed his best friends around, and lead everyone to his messed up brother who could have harmed them all.

Tears threatened Eddy's eyes.

God, I'm stupid, stupid, stu-

Eddy stopped, realizing that he was hitting himself in the head.

'Eddy, we think you should get therapy.'

His parents had been worried about him for years. They were scared that Eddy was following in the same tracks as his brother. They knew that the five years they spent together really affected him.

They disowned his brother.

That awful day he wreaked havoc in the cul-de-sac, caused a bunch of birds to go insane, hospitalized an old man, and abandoned his unconscious best friend.

The only reason his older brother saved him was because Mom and Dad would be mad.

Eddy's throat tightened.

The darkness was all around him.

It felt as if a hand was going to form through the darkness and grab him.

His bedroom was better then here, but he was too scared to move.

He was so pathetic. A loser. Nobody liked him. But, he was not-

'Eddy, where do you think you're going? Get back in this house now!'  
'Watch me!'

-his brother.

His brother always walked out from the house. He never obeyed any of his parents orders.

Eddy was his brother.

A tear slipped down his cheeks.

He slid his head into his arms and closed his eyes.

Please, let the darkness go away...

A twig snapped. "Eddy?"


	3. Chapter 3

Edd gasped and turned around like a bolt of lightning.

It was only Edd.

"Jeez, sockhead, what's with the idea of almost scaring me?!"

The first thing Edd noticed was the tears. "What's the matter?"

Eddy swiftly removed the tears. Nothin'! Just go away!"

Edd approached him. Eddy needed to talk to someone. Things had been rough these past few days.

He sat down next to Eddy.

"Why are you here?" Eddy grumbled with a lump in his throat.

"Why are you here?"

"What's it to yah?"

"Because I saw you walk out of your house with quite a temper."

"So?"

"Did you and your parents have a quarrel?"

"Yeah."

"What did they say to you?"

"Nothin'!"

"Eddy, you wouldn't be out here if they didn't say anything."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Because I'm your friend and I want to help you."

Eddy was silent. Edd wasn't going to leave him alone if he wasn't going to speak.

"My parents want me to get therapy."

"I think that's a great idea..."

"No, it ain't! I'm not wasting me time talking to some person I don't even know. I'm fine!"

Eddy stared miserably at the ground. In the past few days Edd went back and remembered the lies Eddy told about his brother. How could he not have known? Eddy may not know it, but with his mind like this, he was at great risk.

"Eddy, I think your parents are right. Therapy will be good for you..."

"Therapy my ass!"

"You see, Eddy! This is what I'm talking about. You don't let anybody in. This all could have been avoided if you told everyone the truth about your brother!"

Eddy grabbed his friend tightly by his arm. "Don't you know I wanted to do that? He made me think that he actually cared about me, but he didn't!"

Eddy realized he was gripping Edd tightly and let go. Eddy briefly stared into Edd's eyes before retreating to look at the ground. "He never did. So many times I wanted to tell you and Ed, but I couldn't."

Eddy felt an arm around his shoulder. Usually he'd yell at Edd, but he liked the comfort. It made him feel safe.

The tears were threatening him again. Every time he pictured his face, he saw his own. He was going to look like that.

"I'm not going to therapy."

"Why?"

"I don't want to go!"

Edd stared at him. He hated that stare. He was trying to see inside him, trying to find out all his secrets.

"Because you don't want to let anybody in..."

"No."

"So they won't know that you physically harm yourself..."

"Stop talking!"

"And that you're in the danger of having a mental breakdown."

"Shut up! Just, shut up!" Eddy hid himself behind his hands letting out such heavy sobs. He shook so hard that he almost choked on each breath.

Edd wrapped his arms around his shoulders and lightly brought his friends head to rest on his shoulder. He gently moved his hands away and lightly wiped his eyes with a handkerchief. Eddy stared at the cul-de-sac, but the only thing thst he caught site of was his house.

"They think I'm him." Eddy said.

"Who?"

"I'm turning into my brother."

"Eddy, you're not..."

The night he left my parents said to him, either its therapy or you can get out of this house. He left and so did I." Eddy sat up and looked at Edd with the most broken look ever. "I don't want to be like him. He wants me to be like him, but he's destroying me mind. I don't want to turn into him... I-I don't want..."

"Come here, Eddy." Edd said taking him in his arms. Eddy gripped the shirt of his best friend who let the tears fall on him.

"Oh, there there. Everything will be alright."

Thy stayed in this embrace for the longest time until Eddy opened his eyes. The darkness wasn't so intimidating when someone else was here.

"Edd?"

"Yes?"

"I just want to be me, but I don't know how."

"That's why you need therapy."

Eddy was quiet, sniffling.

"You need help, Eddy. You've been hurting yourself both physically and mentally. Ed and I want you to be okay. Therapy is going to help have everything make sense. You need this, please."

Eddy took a big sigh. "Okay."

Edd took a breath of relief. Although he wasn't admitting it, Eddy too felt better.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

The two boys stood up and walked back through the woods.

"Thanks for coming out here."

"What are friends for?" Edd said giving Eddy a one arm hug.


End file.
